What A Boyfriend Should Do For His Girlfriend
by Nevergrowup2003
Summary: A multi chap story of what Adrien Agreste does for HIS Purrincess.
1. Purrincess

**You guys don't even know how long this took me to find. This was buried in my ipad storage of thousands of photos, but now I have tons of ideas like these, they will be oneshots. I won't be updating You're mine now princess until 50 reviews and you guys are so close.**

 *******REALLY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ**

 **I GOT A TWITTER, IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW, IT WAS ON MY PROFILE, I'M Nevergrowingup Peterpanwendy03 FOLLOW ME IF YOU WANT SNEAK PEEKS ON MY OTHER STORIES OR UPCOMING STORIES.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug or the characters, the plot is based on "What a Boyfriend SHOULD do: " So credit to whoever made that list, I don't own the idea of that, I'm just expanding the idea by writing it out.

 _ **When she walks away from you mad Follow her**_

Marinette pushes Adrien back and yells "No you don't understand. This is my dream and you're supposed to support me." Adrien grits his teeth and replies back in a snip voice "How can I be supportive of you, you're going to California. I sorry I don't want to lose you." Marinette pulls her hair and says "You're not going to lose me, you stupid cat. It's an eleven hour flight, we can see each other on weekends. I can't believe you don't support me, you're my boyfriend you're supposed to have my back." Adrien says "I do." Marinette replies back "No you don't because if you did, we wouldn't be fighting right now. Honestly just leave me alone," and walks away from Adrien. Before she can get too far, Adrien reaches out and grabs Marinette by her arm and pulls her back against his chest. Marinette struggles against him and yells 'Get off of me." Adrien just hold on to Marinette and whispers into her ear, "I'm sorry, baby. I'm just scared you'll forget about me and meet some smarter, funner guy that you'll love more than me." Marinette relaxes in his arms and turns around to properly hug Adrien. She whispers into his ear "First, funner isn't a word an-" She's cut off by the irritated look Adrien gives her when he pulls back. She smiles and pecks his lips, instantly getting rid of the irritated look on Adrien's face. She pulls back to bury herself into his arms and continues saying "Second of all, there's no way I'll ever trade you for some other guy. I love you and only you." Adrien rests his forehead against her's and says in a quiet voice "I love you too princess."

 _ **When she stares at your mouth Kiss her**_

Adrien calls out "Mari, Mari, baby, princess you there?" He waves his hand in front of her face and she comes to it. Marinette shakes her head and blushes looking down, she clears her throat and says "UH.. sorry I was jus..st.. lost… in my thoughts." Adrien replies "It's cool and puts his arm around her. He goes back to looking on his phone, checking if the jewelry store texted him that Marinette's ring is ready. He looks down to find Marinette staring up at him with her big blue innocent doe eyes. She's looking at his lips but when he looks down at her she looks down to his chest. Adrien smiles and pulls her head up to give her a long passionate kiss. Marinette "hphm-ms" and closes her eyes to enjoying kissing him. He pulls her to his lap and begins peppering kisses all over her face finishing off with a big loud SMACK on her mouth. He pulls away with a big smile and says "If you ever need a kiss again, just ask princess. I don't bite, unless you want me to." His smile turns perverted. Marinette gasps and smacks his chest. Adrien just grabs her hand and presses a kiss to it, looking up at her while doing so.

 _ **When she pushes you or hit's you Grab her and don't let go**_

Marinette pushes Adrien and says "No, you can't just hug me and expect everything to go back to normal. You PUNCHED him Adrien. You gave him a nosebleed for frickin looking at me. You're so possessive and angry." Adrien stays silent and keeps his head door feeling guilty. Marinette says in a low voice "I don't know if this is working." Adrien's head snaps up so fast she thought he got whiplash. He walks slowly to Marinette and shakes his head with a frown. He begs, "Please, Mari. I'm sorry it won't happen again" and grabs Marinette hand to feel the beating of his heart. She pulls her hand back fast and says "NO! This has gone too far, you almost got expelled. Just leave me alone it would be for the best" she finishes quietly with sad eyes. Adrien grabs her and yells "NO! I'm not going to lose you." Marinette pushes him back and yells "Don't you get it, We're OVER! I'm helping you, you could get kicked off the football team if you get one more conduct. You always get in trouble because of me." She finishes out banging her small fists against his firm chest, while crying heavily. He grabs Mari and holds her to his chest that she can hear his heartbeat, for **her.** She wraps her arms tightly around his midsection and burys her crying face into his chest. He kisses the top of her head to soothe her crying, which turned into soft sobs, he hugs her closer to his body, he whispers "I love you." She tightly closes her eyes and whispers back after taking a few breaths "I love you too, you dumb cat."

 _ **When she starts cussing at you Kiss her and tell her you love her**_

Adrien rolls his eyes at his girlfriend's loud cursing. She was cursing him out because he slapped her butt in front of her ex-boyfriend, Nathaniel **(2)**. "I mean, are you fucking stupid? Why would you even think to do that, dumbass? He already doesn't like you and I want him to like you, he's still one of my friends and means a lot to me. Not to mention that was so fuckin disgusting. Why would you slap my ass RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM. You acted like a douche. You need to behave in public, not act like a dipshit. Honestly, I don't even want to talk to you," Marinette curses and walks away from him. Adrien grabs her arm to stop her with a sweet smile, but she just gives him a pissed off face while holding up the middle finger saying "fuck off." He laughs and pulls her back, kissing her soundly on the mouth. He roams his hands down her back to her ass and rubs it gently. He moans out loud and she gasps into his mouth, giving him the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. He pulls back to say "I love you" with a genuine smile and sorry eyes. She laughs with a gentle smile and says "I know, and I love you too."

 **So this has been here for like 2 months maybe and I wanted to add more but instead I'll just give it to you now because I haven't updated in awhile and hopefully I'm update soon.**


	2. Perfect Boyfriend

Hi guys this is the continued part of What A Boyfriend Should Do For His Girlfriend.

You guys are really close to getting 50 reviews for You're Mine Now Princess and I'm thinking of doing a Tinkerbell fanfic, tell me if that's something you'll be interested in.

 **I GOT A TWITTER, IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW, IT WAS ON MY PROFILE, I'M Nevergrowingup Peterpanwendy03 FOLLOW ME IF YOU WANT SNEAK PEEKS ON MY OTHER STORIES OR UPCOMING STORIES.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug or the characters, the plot is based on "What a Boyfriend SHOULD do: " So credit to whoever made that list, I don't own the idea of that, I'm just expanding the idea by writing it out.

 _ **When she's quiet Ask her what's wrong**_

Adrien was currently watching his girlfriend of two years sit quietly lying on her pillow, staring into space. He could tell something was up, her mind was racing with a million thoughts. She has a troubled look on her face, mouth opened ever so slightly and furrowed eyebrows. Adrien walks up to Marinette and crawls into bed with her, readjusting the blanket. This catches her attention and she turns her head towards him, surprised. Adrien sheepishly smiles at her to which she responds with faking a smile. Adrien frowns and asks "What's wrong, princess?" while grabbing her hand and rubbing his thumb against it. Marinette replies back, unconvincing might I add, "N-nothing, I just g-ot ..a lot on .. my mind right n-ow." She finishes with a frown and looks down. Adrien gently brings his hand up to her chin and lifts her head up, shaking his head, "Don't lie to me, princess." Marinette sighs and looks directly into Adrien's emerald green eyes. Marinette begins speaking, "I-I'm just upset.. about everything.. senior year is almost over- everything's changin-g." Marinette chokes up and starts crying, tears streaming down her eyes. Adrien grabs Marinette to his chest and begins soothing her, running his hand up and down her blue hair to her lower back. "Shh.. baby.. everything is going to be okay.. I promise." Marinette pulls herself away from his comforting chest and shakes her head rapidly, the tears flowing briskly than before. "No.. you don't understand, you don't care." -"Hey" Adrien cuts her off with a angry face, "If it's important to you, it's important to me. Don't say I don't care." Marinette nods her head and says, "Okay, I'm sorry. Look- it's just I don't handle change very well. And I don't want things to end, I don't want our adventure to be over." Adrien calmly places his hand on her thigh and asks "Princess, what are you talking about?" Marinette responds back to his touching by scooting away from him to which he frowns but Marinette is too consumed with her own thoughts to care at this moment. She will make it up to him later though. Marinette takes a deep breath and says "Everyone's leaving. You're going to London for your modeling tour, Alya's going to the Indian for her writing scholarship, Nino's going to Manhattan for his DJ gigs, and I'm staying here to work in the bakery." Adrien grabs Marinette and hugs her close while she buries her head into his head, inhaling the scent that is just _Adrien_. Adrien lowers his head to her ear and whispers, "Mari, that's not forever. We will still all see each other"- Marinette cuts him off by shaking her head, but he just continues holding her, "Hey, let me finish." Marinette looks up at him with her doe eyes and pouty lips and he looks down and pecks her lips. Adrien continues, "Look that's the beauty of life, Mari. Having new adventure, new beginnings, exploring the world and traveling places. Everything changes, baby. And I'm sorry to say but there's nothing you can do to stop that. You just have to get on board and go in for the long run. And I promise to you princess, we will see Alya and Nino again-." Marinette cuts him off yet again, "But what about…..us." She says 'us' low and quietly, as if their relationship was unstable, fragile and about to break. Adrien gives her a reassuring smile, "We're gonna be okay." Marinette speaks up, "How… we won't see each other for months.. and I know that doesn't seem like a long time.. but it is to me." Adrien replies, "Look you're only helping out in your parents bakery for 4 months the rest of the time you're going to be with my father, traveling, letting your knowledge on fashion out into the world. We're gonna meet up after I'm finished with my tour. Don't worry. Nothing major is going to change. I love you." He says this with an intense passion and pure love in his eyes. Marinette hugs Adrien and replies in a quiet voice, "I love you too. Thanks." Adrien smiles and says, "No problem, babe."

 _ **When she ignores you Give her your attention**_

"...So?" Marinette exclaims holding up two dresses. One is black lace on the top extending to the sleeves with an closing to the neck and open front. It has an open back which ends mid-back and then extends to full black, the dress ends a couple inches above the knee. The other dress is long, completely red, with an open slit extending from mid thigh to the floor. Adrien looks up from his phone and stares blankly at Marinette, "Huh?" He says stupidly. Marinette rolls her eyes and sighs irritated. Tonight Marinette and Adrien would walk the blue carpet **(1)** it's for a charity event that Adrien's father, Gabriel Agreste was hosting. They've had to be there at 8, it was currently 6 and Adrien was not paying attention which irritated Marinette more than usually. But lately she has been really stressed, worrying about school, homework, volunteering work, not to mention saving Paris. This night she just wanted to have fun and not worry about anything. Adrien smiles sheepishly and gets up from the couch, now walking towards Marinette with open arms. Marinette just backs away and closes her eyes, clearly expressing how annoyed she was. "DON'T" came her response. Adrien frowned and lowered his arms, Marinette normally doesn't react so so… angry. Adrien walks to her and asks, "Are you okay, baby?" Marinette doesn't say anything at all and instead picks out the red dress and begins walking to the bathroom. Adrien walks towards Marinette which makes Marinette walk rapidly to the bathroom. Adrien frowns and runs to the bathroom blocking the door before Marinette can go in. Adrien cocky exclaims "Hm… beat you baby." Marinette gives him a dry look and turns around. Adrien follows her and asks once again, "What's wrong, princess?" Marinette pointedly ignores him and turns around. Adrien turns to her to which she turns back around and crosses her arms. Adrien chuckles and bends down to pick her up upside down. Marinette gasps at the feeling of being flipped over. Marinette starts flailing and kicking her legs which actually makes her dress skirt go down, evidently showcasing her black underwear. Adrien laughs and says "Nice panties, bugaboo." Marinette huffs and yells "STOP THIS NOW, ADRIEN. LET ME DOWN." Adrien frowns and let's Marinette go while saying "Alright, alright. No need to get your panties in a knot." Marinette snips out "Shut up, you stupid cat." Adrien grabs her by her hips before she could walk away, "Okay, look I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention, okay, I'm really sorry." Marinette exclaims while throwing her hands in the air "No you're not." Adrien says "Marinette what's going on with you?" Marinette sighs and replies back "Nothing…" Adrien gives her a pointed stare. "Okay fine… It's just I'm feeling really stressed out lately and I just wanted tonight to be fun." Adrien sadly says "And I'm ruining that." Marinette quickly backtracks and quickly replies "No, not at all. I just want you to pay attention to me and what I'm saying… is that totally selfish." She finishes off cringing at how she sounded. Adrien hurriedly says "No, if fact I think you're the most selfless person I've ever meet, my lady. And hey, ask me your question again and I'll be sure to answer." Marinette gives him a small smile and goes to get her dresses, holding both of them up she asks "Which one should I wear for tonight?" Adrien puts his hand to his chin and rubs at his face while saying "Hmmmm… which one should my lady wear?" Marinette chuckles while shaking the dresses before his eyes. Adrien says "I think you'll look beautiful in both of them, but I'm really feeling the black one. You look miraculous in black." He finishes off with a wink. Marinette laughs and says "I love you, you dumb cat." Adrien laughs and says with so much passion and sincerity "I love you too my lady, so much."

 **(1): I MADE THIS UP BASED ON MARINETTE'S EYES**

 **PLEASE ANSWER THE REVIEW QUESTION**

 **DO YOU LIKE CAMERON DALLAS?**

 **I think he's very sweet and truly loves his fans, he's a good person.**

Sorry it's only two. I have to do the dishes. I'll try to update later

UNTIL THEN, NEVER GROW UP, MY LOST BOYS AND GIRLS.


	3. Pull her back

Hi guys, I have no excuse for not updating other than I had no motivation to. For those who read my other story "You're Mine Now Princess" I will try to update before this week is up.

 **I GOT A TWITTER, IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW, IT's ON MY PROFILE, I'M Nevergrowingup Peterpanwendy03 FOLLOW ME IF YOU WANT SNEAK PEEKS ON MY OTHER STORIES OR UPCOMING STORIES.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug or the characters, the plot is based on "What a Boyfriend SHOULD do: " So credit to whoever made that list, I don't own the idea of that, I'm just expanding the idea by writing it out.

 _ **When she pulls away Pull her back**_

"Mari" Adrien calls out. Marinette snaps her head towards him and growls, "What?" Marinette and Adrien were currently in a fight. Marinette's birthday was yesterday and after class she met up with Nathaniel for their theatre project. Nathaniel took this chance to give her the gift he made her. It was very strange, Nathaniel awkwardly stumble out a few words while holding his arms for her to take the gift he made her. It was a beautiful picture of Marinette. Just a close up of her face. It really captured the essence of her dark-blue hair and bright blue eyes that glowed like the clear oceans of a tropical island. Her smile was bright and radiated, her lips in a perfect pouty ruby red. Her beautiful innocent pure face was on that piece of paper… that is now currently in the trash can in Adrien's room. After Marinette took the gift from Nathaniel's hand and look at it, her mouth fall open in a "o" She was completely mesmerized by the detailed drawing… it was indescribable… it was beautiful….. It was … MIRACULOUS. **(1)** Of course all that was ruined by Adrien, who was waiting for Marinette outside the classroom, when Marinette went to hug Nathaniel for his gift. As soon as Nathaniel recovered from the shock and began to wrap his arms around Marinette to return the hug, Adrien stepped in and cleared him throat, shoving Nathaniel off of Marinette, who was stunned at this point. Nathaniel opened his mouth in shock before he was punched in the face by Adrien who growled out, "Stay away from my girlfriend." Nathaniel fell to the floor and Marinette, who recovered from her shocked state pushed Adrien out of the way to comfort Nathaniel who was lying on the classroom wooded floors with a bruised cheek. "Oh my miraculous… Nathaniel are you okay?" Marinette asked in a gentle voice. "I'm so sorry for what Adrien did-" She paused to fix Adrien with a scolding pair of eyes. "Are you going to be okay? Do you want to go to the nurse? I'm so sorry.. I don't know what got into him. I'm really really sorry. Do you need anything?" Marinette's voice came rushed out, scared and guilty. Nathaniel however just smiled sweetly to Marinette and blushed, not use to receive this much attention and affection from his crush. "No.. I'm fine Marinette. It's fine. This wasn't your fault." Nathaniel's soothing and calming voice reassured her. Marinette helped Nathaniel get up from the floor and said "I'm still really sorry. You didn't deserve to get punch for your thoughtful gift." Nathaniel replied "Really, it's fine. I'm going to be okay. I-i'll see you around… I guess." Marinette gave Nathaniel a sweet smile and nodded her head "Of course." She planted a quick peck on his cheek- the other cheek that hadn't been punched, which made Nathaniel turn redder than a tomato and stuttered out "Okay… see you later Mari." He left the room with a bruised swelled up cheek but a great big dreamy smile. Marinette turned towards the jealous eyes of Adrien who had been watching the scene upfold. Adrien growled out "What did you kiss him for?" Marinette spit out with wide eyes"To thank him for his sweet gift… and oh yeah because you punched him!" Adrien grits out "You didn't have to kiss him." Marinette replied back in a snarky voice "Oh I'm sorry… Should I have punched him?" Adrien rolled his eyes and said "Look, I'm sorry I just saw you and him hug and I guess….. I got jealous. I'm sorry." Marinette replied back with crossed arms "It would be better if you didn't roll your eyes when you said that. And I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." Adrien groaned out loud "Do I have to princess?" Marinette hmmped "If you want kisses and hugs later." Adrien grit out "Fine." And opened his arms for a hug. Marinette looked at him like he was crazy "Do you honestly think I'm going to hug you after you punch my friend." Adrien pouted "Please princess, pretty please." Marinette rolled her eyes playfully and step into Adrien's opened arms, accepting his hug. After a few seconds, Marinette pulled back, only to be pulled back into the hug by Adrien, who was currently snuggling into the crook of her neck and smelling her hair. Adrien gentle spoke "Please just stay a little while longer…. Please." Marinette's heart practically broke from his insecure and fragile voice and instead of saying anything, she just tighten her arms around him and kissed his neck.

 _ **When you see her at her worst Tell her she's beautiful**_

Marinette was currently sitting on the edge of the sidewalk from outside the bakery crying her eyes out. She was crying in a beautiful- well once beautiful light blue ball gown dress. It was now dirty, sweaty, and ripped in some places. Her hair was a rat's nest, her once beautiful straighten hair was now up in a messy bun while a few dirty leaves and a stick stuck in it. Her face was red from her crying and her makeup was running. Her mascara dripping down her face and her red lipstick smudged from her lips. Tonight was prom, the biggest night of senior year. But of course Chloe had to go and ruin that.

 **Flashback**

On her way to met Adrien, she runs into Chloe who was claiming to have seen Adrien and told her to find Marinette and tell her to meet him in the broom closet. Marinette didn't believe Chloe at first, until she promised she wasn't lying even swearing on her popularity. She followed Chloe to the broom closet where she was then pushed into, causing her dress to get caught on the door and rip. She gasped and stumbled to the floor. She took out her phone to call Alya to tell her what happened and to see if she could get her out of here. It took four tries but finally Alya picked up where Marinette noticed the loud blasting of music. "Hey, girl. Sorry the music in here is super loud, I couldn't hear my phone ringing. Hey- where are you? Adrien's here with us and is wondering where you are. By the way are you- Mari?" Alya stops talking when she hears the sniffling on the other line. "Marinette, babe, are you okay? What's going on? You're scaring me, girl" Marinette sniffles and replies "Um.. not really. I'm stuck in the broom closet, Chloe locked me in and my dress ripped. Can you please come get me and DON'T LET ADRIEN SEE ME." Alya gasp on the other side of the line "Omg…. that blonde little snake. Just wait till I get my hands on that girl. She's going to be sorry-" Alya was cut off by Marinette quieting saying "No, don't Alya. She's not worth it." Alya replies exasperated "Why can't you let me kick her behind?" Marinette says "That would be wrong, I don't want you to get in trouble and we shouldn't snoop to Chloe's level." Alya says "You're really a better person than me. Okay so why can't Adrien see you.. I'm trying to find the broom closet with Nino right now. I had to lie to Adrien and say you were by the punch bowl." Marinette sighs "I don't want him to see me like this. I'm a mess." Alya replies "I'm sure no matter what he'll think you always look beautiful." Marinette replies with a frown "No way. My dress is ripped and I smell like cleaning supplies." Marinette turns her head towards the knob jiggling and ends the call. The door opens and Marinette runs into Alya's arms. "Thank you" Marinette says gratefully to both Alya and Nino. Alya and Nino look at her slightly shocked. "What?" Marinette asks self-consciously. "Nothing" Alya and Nino say in unison before locking eyes. Marinette questions "Alya?" Alya cringes and says "Okay.. here" She goes to the camera app on her phone and hands it to Marinette so it's facing her way. Marinette takes the phone and gasps at her face. It was red and blotchy, her makeup was completely ruined. She look crazy, with her smudged lipstick and running macassar. Marinette gives Alya her phone back and says "I got to go." Marinette takes off. Alya and Nino shout "Wait." Alya begins chasing Marinette before Nino grabs her and says "We should tell Adrien." Alya nods and they head back into the gym to find Adrien. Meanwhile Marinette was running out of the school and due to her clumsiness she fell right into the hole from the construction site. She was covered in dirt and so was her dress. She climbed out of the ditch and continue running until- snap. 'Great' She thinks her heel just broke. However this doesn't phase her, she continues running or trying to run home. She runs into a tree where a bunch of leaves and twigs fall on her. She stands up and again continues running to her home.

 **End Of Flashback**

Marinette snaps her head to find Adrien in a tuxedo with a blue tie. Marinette quickly hides her face and sniffles asking "What are you doing here?" Adrien replies "Alya and Nino told me what Chloe did to you. I'm so sorry. Are you okay, princess?" Marinette nods quickly and avoids looking at Adrien and letting him see her face. Adrien tries to catch her eye "Why are you hiding your face from me? Marinette replies "Because… I'm hideous. I'm a mess." She turns her head up so Adrien can see her in all of her dirty glory. Adrien however doesn't get phase and instead steps closer to her and passionately kisses her. Marinette returns the kiss and runs her fingers through his once slicked back hair. Adrien breaks the kiss, gasping and placing kisses down Marinette's neck. Marinette sighs peacefully. Adrien stops his ministrations to look deeply into Marinette's eyes and say "You look beautiful." Marinette could've laugh if it wasn't for the deep and serious look on Adrien's face. Marinette replies "Are you crazy? Have you taken a good look at me?" Adrien nods his head and says "Yes, and all I see is a beautiful girl. You will always look beautiful to me, Marinette. Please remember that." The intensity and passion he holds in his graze is enough to make Marinette silent. "So don't tell anyone not to come find me just because you think you don't look beautiful." He scolds her. Marinette blushes and nods, quietly whispering "Okay." Adrien cheerful says "You want to get back to prom?" Marinette has a gentle smile on her face and replies "Not really. I thought this would be this biggest night of our lives because it's a new experience. But I'm actually really tired. Do you think we could just go to bed?" She says pointing to her bedroom with a nervous smile. Adrien exclaims "I would love too, princess. Let's go." While a bright smile. They run into Marinette's parent's bakery and spend the night watching Netflix **(2)** and sneaking kisses. Now that night was _**purrfect.**_

 _ **When you see her start crying Just Hold her and don't say a word**_

Adrien was casually walking to pick up Marinette for school. Today was a good day, no akuma attacks, the sun was bright the sky was clear, and Adrien has the whole day off. That's right no photoshoots, no errands, nothing. He's as free as a bird. Adrien strolls into the Dupain-Cheng bakery and walks in to find the family…. Crying? Adrien's face morphs into a frown and the family notices his presence after hearing the bell tinkle from his entrance. Tom and Sabine grab Marinette and gentle guide her to Adrien. Adrien immediately opens his arms for Marinette. Marinette snuggles in his stronghold, letting all the tears and pain out. Marinette begins speaking "It's-it-it's my...g-gran-fa-father. H-e h-h-has c-ca-cancer." Marinette gets choked up and sniffles. Adrien's eyes widened but he doesn't say a word. He tightens his arms around Marinette and pulls her closer. He holds her until her crying subsides, he lets her listening to the soothing sound of his heartbeat. He holds her because he's her protector, her shield, her guardian angel. She holds on tight to him like he's her lifeline. He just holds her because _**he loves her.**_

 _ **When you see her walking Sneak up and hug her waist from behind**_

"Shhh" Adrien whispers to Nino, holding his finger to his lips. Adrien points in front of him where Marinette and Alya were calming talking and laughing. Nino nods and chuckles. Adrien takes off rapidly and then slows his pace so she won't hear his footsteps. Alya and Marinette are still peacefully talking. "So I thought that rhinestones were completely out of style for this outfit so I suggested using silk and he loved the idea." Marinette smiles brightly. Hmm… it looks like they're were talking about Marinette's internship with Gabriel Agreste, Adrien's father. "GOT YOU!" Adrien screams as he goes behind Marinette and hugs her waist. "WOW!" Marinette exclaims while grabbing Adrien's hands that were holding her up. Adrien spins her around hearing her adorable laughter. Marinette says "Okay, let me down now." Adrien puts her down and pecks her lips while saying "Hello." Marinette returns the kiss and says "Hey." Alya rolls her eyes and says "Wow, whenever I'm around you two I feel like a major third wheel." Adrien cheekily replies "Not for long." Alya look confused "What's that suppose to mean, Agreste?" Adrien smirks "You'll find out soon enough." Alya snaps her head towards Marinette "Mari, make your boyfriend stop being weird." Marinette chuckles and shrugs her shoulders "I can't help it, I'm inlove with a dork." Adrien smiles "Awww, thanks babe- wait." Adrien frowns while Marinette places a kiss on his cheek. Alya gives Adrien a weird frown. Marinette eyes widened from seeing what's behind Alya. Alya sees the look on Marinette's face and asks "What?" but before she could turn around she feels a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and spin her around. "AHH!" Came Alya's response. She get let down gently and turns around to find the culprit, Nino, her boyfriend of seven months now. "DUDE, I HATE YOU!" Alya screams while smacking Nino on the arm. Nino just started chuckling at his girlfriend's expression, "Sorry, babe." He wraps his arm around Alya's shoulder and kisses her temple. Alya's rolls her eyes but snuggles into Nino.

Okay, this took me hours and I kinda just watch to watch Netflix right now so I'm going to try to update "You're Mine Now Princess" tomorrow but I do have a dentist appointment so maybe friday. Hope you guys are having a great winter break.

 **(1): I HAD TO XD**

 **(2): I DON'T OWN NETFLIX**

 **Questions: How is your winter break going?**

 **I have Netflix so I'm happy. BTW, MIRACULOUS LADYBUG SEASON ONE IS ON NETFLIX YAY ! SUPER HAPPY AND I'M GOING TO SPEND MY WINTER BREAK CATCHING UP ON SHOWS AND WATCHING MOVIES.**

Until, Next time, Don't Grow Up, My Lost Boys and Girls.


End file.
